


Your ridiculous face

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep ficlet for 1x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your ridiculous face

“Hey, where’s Chin?”

“I dunno, he said he had to do something before he came.”

Danny nods, keeping his eyes on the beach below them, studiously ignoring Steve and his ridiculous face, the one he probably doesn’t even realize he’s making. In public. _Again_.

“Stop it.”

“What? Stop what?”

“You, with the face. Stop it. We’ve talked about this.”

Steve shifts, arms unfolding. Danny can feel one of them stretching out along the bench behind him. The move is as ridiculous as Steve’s face, which is now leaning closer to Danny’s, close enough that he can see the light catching Steve’s eyelashes in the corner of his vision.

“We have?”

“Yes, Steven. I have told you on many occasions that, in public, you do not look at me like I am lunch and you wish to devour me, or like you are a very obedient puppy who just pleased his master, or –”

Danny’s counting off on his fingers as he speaks, looking down at them because that’s so much safer, and definitely on the path that leads away from performing lewd acts in public settings, because he is not an exhibitionist, unlike some people sitting not so far away from him. He doesn’t appreciate catcalls and wolf whistles and he happens to like his reputation as it stands; ‘the Haole cop who always wears a tie’ has a much better ring to it than ‘the Haole cop who makes out with his partner/boss on public benches’, thank you very much.

“Or what? What else do you think I want to do to you?”

“Oh, no. You are not sucking me into that discussion right now.”

“I could suck--”

“Do not finish that sentence, McGarrett.”


End file.
